Green Arrow (Stephen Amell)
History Origin Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen was (Born May 16, 1985) his parents are Robert Queen and Moira Queen an his younger sister is Thea Queen. He recently returned home to Starling City after being stranded on a remote Island named Lian Yu for five years, much to the surprise of everyone since he was assumed dead. On The Island, Oliver learned to fend for himself, and so upon his return, became the vigilante known as Arrow or also known to others as The Hood. Shipwreck In 2007, Oliver was on the Queen's Gambit, his family's yacht, with his father, his associate, and Sarah Lance, the sister of his girlfriend Laurel Lance, whom he had been cheating on with Sara. The ship was sabotaged and ultimately sank, leaving only Oliver, Robert, and one other crew member surviving. There were not enough provisions to keep all of them alive, so Robert killed the other survivor them himself but not before telling Oliver that their wealth had been built on the suffering of others, and it was up to him to make it right. Lian Yu and Meeting Yao Fei Oliver came ashore on The Island Lian Yu. There he buried his father and found a book in his pocket. Soon after, a hooded man shot Oliver with an arrow. The man (Yao Fei) brought Oliver to his camp and pulled out the arrow. When Yao had fallen asleep, Oliver tried to escape but fell into a trap. Yao arrived later, cut him down, and started walking away, leaving Oliver with no other choice but to follow him. Over the next few days, Oliver spent most of his time gazing at a picture of Laurel until Yao brought him a bird in a cage. He did not understand what to do with it until he figured out that Yao wanted him to kill it so he could eat it in order to survive. He refused to kill at first but desperate to survive, he did. Later Yao told him that he would have to take more lives and held up the picture of Laurel, telling him to forget about her, or he would not survive. One day Oliver and Yao were out hunting, Oliver began his archery lessons and missed his target a rabbit. He went to fetch the rabbit Yao killed and was captured by armed men. Meeting Edward Fyers and Deathstroke They brought him to their camp and detained him in their leader's Edward Fyers tent. Edward showed him a picture of Yao Fei and asked if he had seen him. Oliver denied he had, but Fyers didn't believe him and sent Deathstroke into the tent to interrogate Oliver for information. Yao rescued Oliver and brought him back to the cave. He then reminded Oliver to survive. He then sealed Oliver in the cave to lead Fryer's men off. Alone in the cave, he dreams that he had torn out a page from his father's journal to keep the fire going and of his father telling him that he had completely ignored his responsibility. When he wakes up, he indeed tore out a page from the journal, and just as he he was about to throw it into the fire, letters started appearing on the blank page. He proceeds to do the same with other pages, and the names of the people corrupting Starling City appears. He promises the hallucination of his father that he would live up to his responsibility. When Yao returned, he had a captured Fyers and told Oliver that Fyers had a plane that could take Oliver off The Island. They later made Fyers take them to the plane and while going through the woods, they ran into Deathstroke and his men. Yao then told Oliver to run and began fighting the men; unfortunately, he was defeated and knocked out by Deathstroke. From a safe distance, Oliver watched them take Yao and runs away Attempting to Rescue Yao Fei One of Fyers' men continues to search for Oliver after Yao Fei is captured. Armed with only a knife Oliver is eventually forced to confront him. The skirmish results in them tumbling and falling down to a stream. The soldier lands hard on a rock while Oliver ends up in the water. He manages to get out and dons the uniform of the dead man, where he finds a set of keys and a map in one of the pockets. Oliver eventually finds his way to the camp where Fyers and his men are based on. As he goes to get food he is greeted by another soldier. Oliver asks about where they're keeping a captured prisoner in a green hood, and the soldier tells him he is headed to where Yao Fei is and offers Oliver a ride there. As they are about to leave, Fyers and several of his men join them and head for the other base together. Fyers questions Oliver during the trip and Oliver does his best to maintain his guise. When they get to the prison Fyers knocks down Oliver and puts him in one of the cells. He tells him he knew who he was through his eyes, which told him everything and is also the reason why his men all wear blaclavas. Fyers then rebukes Oliver for putting his trust in the wrong people, particularly his friend, Yao Fei. He then motions to the soldier next to him, who had been the first to talk to Oliver upon his arrival. The soldier takes off his balaclava and reveals himself to in fact be Yao Fei himself, who had been working for Fyers the whole time. However, it was revealed that Yao Fei helped Oliver escape The Island by using a technique to fake Oliver's death. Meeting Slade Wilson Oliver followed the map Yao Fei gave him when he faked his death. It led him to a crached plan and when he stepped inside a man (Slade Wilson) came up behind him and held a sword to his throat and gave him ten seconds to explain or he woulld kill him. Oliver told him that Yao Fei sent him there. The man belived him and let him go. Later Slade told Oliver that there was a airfield there and he and Yao Fei had been observing it for months and they were going to get of the island together. He then throw a sword to Oliver and told him that he thinks Yao Fei sent Oliver to him becuse he knew that he could not take the air field alone and he needed to know that Oliver could cover his back and they had a brief sword fight and he told liver that it would be commplimant if some one told him that he fights like a girl and the Slade nocked him out after hearing what Oliver did when Yao Fei was captured. Oliver woke up tied to a chair, Oliver asked if he was going to kill him and Slade answered that if he is alive they will find him and tortour him and he will give up his location. Then Oliver broke his hand to break free. When he was free he punched Slade in the face, Slade then told him his name and that there might be a fighter inside Oliver after all. Later Slade told him that nothing had changed between them and when Oliver asked what the next step was Slade sade turning Oliver into something that would'nt get them killed and told him to choose a weapon and when he did he found Deathstroke's mask he the sade that he was the one that tortoured him, but Slade that it was someone else his partner and that they came to Lian Yu to free Yao Fei and that they are ASIS (Australian Intelligence). Slade then once agian told him to choose a weapon and asked if he had considerd a sword. Return Home After years in absolute danger, Oliver was trained intensely having acquired high level of combat ability, and acquiring a skill and accuracy with unparalleled arch, later he managed to spot a small fishing boat, and using improvised explosive devices, can draw attention of fishermen, who ultimately rescues him and takes him to Starling City. Already back to his family, Oliver went through several tests that diagnosed several serious injuries and scars, he returns to his house, where review all their family and friends, but it shows up with a completely different personality. Together with his friend Tommy, Oliver gives a brief tour of the city, where they've got much of the city in a deplorable state, with high poverty and high crime as well as the former factory of his family, which was sold, with the full dew. After a difficult meeting with Laurel, his former girlfriend, Oliver, accompanied by Tommy is kidnapped by three masked criminals, sent by his mother Moira, and taken to a hangar for interrogation, while Tommy remained unconscious, Oliver can come loose and can easily eliminate two of the criminals, and after a quick chase eliminates the third. Giving alibi that was saved by a man in green hooded investigator Lance, Oliver decides to start his fight against crime, but his mother hires John Diggle, a former soldier who now works as a body guard, but easily escapes him, and turns the basement of the family's old factory in a command base, high technology, and using a custom made bow on the island with the costume Yao Fei, he begins hunting Adam Hunt, a corrupt man who tops the list Robert Queen. As a masked vigilante, Oliver eliminates men of Hunt, and sends him to transfer 40 million dollars to the city, otherwise he would steal anything in a way friendly. Hunt refuses to order the vigilant and contact the police to protect your building, however meticulously Oliver, positions his welcome party at the building in front of the Hunt, however he ends up having a problem with his sister Thea who just by entering at the party, even if minor. After knocking Diggle, Oliver poem his costume vigilant and invades the Hunt Building, and enter into a conflict with his safety, and then Constantine Drakon, and eventually kill him however takes a shot, but due to his costume he suffered for more updates physical protection, the bullet could not hit directly your body, later managed to flee the scene seconds before the police enter the room. The next day Oliver able to transfer the money of Adam Hunt, due to capacity with a trick arrow he stuck into Hunt's wall that hacked into Hunt's Account. At the end of the night Laurel Oliver notes on top of a building after a conversation with Tommy. Battle with China White Arrow goes after another person on the List, after overthrowing his men, he forces him to transfer 30 million dollars for retirees of the court to Starling. Oliverhas to go to court about the circumstances of his death, he also conflicts with Diggle, due to his constant escapes. Walter Moira and ask for him to take a position within the Consolidated Queen, but he rejects the job claiming to be his father and not his. Later, receive an explanation of his sister Thea for his rebelliousness, justifying the alleged death of Oliver and Robert, and also is encouraged to try to get closer to your loved ones. Following this advice, he goes to the apartment of Laurel ice cream, however they are interrupted by China White and his men who invade the apartment to kill Laurel, but with the help of Diggle who was prowling the place, he eliminated the goons, but Chine White escaped. Oliver has another conversation with Diggle who begins to suspect Oliver, due to his accuracy with the knife during the invasion of the apartment. Arrow then goes and confronts Martin Sommers, at the Starling Docks there he forces him to confess to being the mastermind of a man who would testify against him, however he ends up fighting with China White, The fight is interfered with by the police that invades the place, forcing both to flee, however during the struggle Detective Lance intercepts Arrow who quickly disarms and flees, leaving a device with the recorded testimony of Sommers. The next day during the public memorial to Robert Queen, Oliver appears pretending to be selfish, and irresponsible, to foil their identity, and in front of the Tomb of Robert Oliver vows to fulfill your desire even if it means hurting those close to him. The Search for Deadshot When his bodyguard John Diggle is injured by Deadshot, Oliver takes him back to his lair to recuperate and reveals his identity to him. Oliver offers a job to John supposedly as a sidekick. He declines, calling him a criminal and a murderer. Oliver later tries to have Laurel defend an innocent man from receiving the death penalty and catch the real killer. After he saves the man, Quentin figures out that Oliver is the vigilante and arrests him at his home. Oliver insists on having Laurel as his attorney, and she eventually accepts to be his legal counsel. He is accepted as not being the vigilante when he convinces Diggle to put on the hood and make a gang bust. Oliver was released and continues to act as the vigilante. The Royal Flush Gang Later Oliver is diverted from the list when a gang of bank robbers start to hit more often. Diggle convinces Oliver to stop the thieves, but it becomes complicated when he learns that the leader was laid off by Oliver's father, and Oliver feels bad for that injustice. After a third hit, Derek Resten was killed, and Kyle Reston) was incarcerated. The Huntress Oliver goes to Queen Consolidated to pick his mother up for a lunch date they are having. Moira is speaking to man represent Bertinelli Construction Company. Suddenly a biker appears and shoots the man. Moira falls and hits her head. Oliver chases after the biker but after he looses track of the biker he heads back to his mother. His sister criticizes him for going after the biker when he should have stayed with his mother. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Outstanding Marksmanship and Archer:' Oliver is an expert sharpshooting marksman, attaining outstanding precision with a variety of ranged weaponry. He has highly experience and outstanding archery skills. Examples include deadly proficient achery with the bow and arrow, a single arrow, and even a knife and a rusty pole. His marksmanship skills are at near-superhuman levels. *'Peak Human Physical Condition:' Oliver as shown to be top physical condition in terms of strength, stamina, speed, agility, etc; from his intense exercises both in the factory and his time on the island. *'Skilled Detective:' Oliver has shown to have some great detective skills when searching for information about the people on his list. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' Oliver excels in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He is highly proficient in various types of fighting, and can defeat multiple armed or unarmed opponents in rapid succession, whether with his signature bow and arrow or completely unarmed. He styled his fighting styles of self-defense, offense, grappling, and takedowns after his mentor, Yao Fei. *'Multilingualism:' Oliver, based on current knowledge, is capable of speaking English, Chinese, and Russian fluently. *'Medicine: '''It has been displayed that Oliver is educated in various types of medicine. He was able to provide medical attention to himself and Diggle, as well as deduce the type of poison (Curare) that the bullet contained from his blood, compliments of Deadshot. *'Intimidation': As Arrow, Oliver commands a very intimidating presence, which strikes fear into the hearts of the criminals he confronts. Equipment *'Quiver:' An arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. He uses it to carry his arrows as his alter-ego vigilante, Arrow. Weapons *'Bow and Arrows:' Oliver, as Arrow, uses as his signature weapon of choice is a recurved bow and numerous types of arrows, which he creates and designs himself, to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. Other than standard arrows, Oliver has used custom-designed arrows such as explosive arrows with custom arrowheads. Appearances *Arrow (Season One) Notes *His year of birth is 1985 and he "died" 2007. *His Family's Company is Queen Consolidated *This TV Series Character was Created by Writers Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg *During his 5 year stay on the island he learned Russian and became captain of one of the Russian mafia's most powerful criminal organization Solntsevskaya Bratva. He also has a star tattooed on his left chest signifying that he is one the highest members in the Russian underworld. *Throughout his lifetime, Oliver attended four schools, all of which he had dropped out of at one point. *In "Lone Gunmen", Oliver is talking about opening a club called Queens to conceal his base and give himself an alibi for where he disappears to in the evenings. *Oliver has been arrested exactly four times according to Tommy Merlyn, prior to his latest arrest by Quentin Lance. Trivia *In The Series he is known as 'Arrow' not yet 'Green Arrow''' like the Comic Books. See Also *Green Arrow (Stephen Amell)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters